Therapeutic Groping
by Roxius
Summary: Nico is in a bad mood because of all of her stress, so Nozomi kindly offers her a solution. Short Nicozomi fic. Yuri. Please Read and Review!


Nico's life, in her very humble opinion, was like a tangled mess of headaches and hair knots. Having to keep up good grades, keep up her dance and vocal practice, and keep up her reputation as beloved, adorable super school idol 'Nico-Nico-Nii' was no easy task whatsoever. Whether it was spending all night studying or having to put on character for the public eye, she was always busy. Nico had been working extremely hard lately, and her patience, which was already like a grenade's fuse, had been counting down to its last tick. She was about ready to explode on someone, anyone, who dared rub her the wrong way...even if that meant literally.

"Oh, Niichi! There you are! I've been looking all over for you~!"

Nozomi ensnared the tiny 17-year-old from behind with a constricting embrace, her hefty chest squashing against Nico's back.

"I was wondering what you were doing today~ I heard you were feeling all grumpy, so I wanted to help make you feel better, the Nozomi way~!"

Nozomi placed her hands firmly over Nico's washboard-flat breasts, and started to rub. She moved her whole palms up and down, much faster than ever before, enough to cause some serious chafing. Nico grit her teeth. She only allowed a few more seconds of this blatant molestation before she finally had enough. Nico broke free from Nozomi's grasp, put a step of space between them, and spun on the tip of her heel to confront this sexually aggressive predator in their midst, once and for all.

"I've...I've had enough of this!" she shouted, aiming her index finger accusingly at the taller girl, "Who do you think you are, going around and touching other girls, touching me, on the chest like that?"

Nozomi frowned. "You don't like it when I grope you?"

"Of course I don't! It's creepy and it makes me really uncomfortable! Plus...you squeeze too hard sometimes, and it hurts..."

Nozomi's frown suddenly flipped upside down. "Well, I'll keep your critique in mind, Niichi, but I still enjoy doing it, so I don't intend on stopping anytime soon!"

"What is your problem?"

"But," Nozomi leaned toward Nico very slightly, just enough to let her heavy bosom hang, "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll allow you to grope my chest as much as you please. Maybe it'll cheer you up! What do you say? I'm willing and offering~"

Nico, her temper flaring, took Nozomi's little 'offer' as a mocking gesture, so she lunged her hands out, each one grabbing hold of a fluffy sphere. Nozomi moaned.

"Fine, if you want me to squeeze them so badly, I'll do it!" Nico exclaimed, "But I'm not going to let you off easy, you got that?"

"Oh...it's fine with me..."

Nico intentionally squeezed as hard as she possibly muster, digging her nails deep into that abundant titty-flesh, and inwardly despising how much more well-endowed Nozomi was. She didn't care if she left a mark, or if she even hurt Nozomi in the process. She'd never made much complaint about all the times Nozomi had hurt her before, with her rough, violent gropes, so she expected the same compliance from the original molester herself. Nico started to rhythmically move her hands up and down, taking the breasts along with her, just as Nozomi had done to her.

Nico glanced up at Nozomi, expecting to see her pretty features contorted in clear discomfort. However, it was quite the opposite. Nozomi had her eyes squeezed shut, and she nibbled on her bottom lip just a little, like she was trying to hold back a loud moan swelling inside her throat. Her cheeks were hot and flaring. Nico started to blush too; why did Nozomi have to make such a sexy face like that? Now things were starting to get more complicated.

Nico resumed playing with the other girl's cleavage, trying to close her ears off to the little sounds and mutters Nozomi let slip; she wouldn't shut up for some reason. Nico focused as much of her remaining attention onto Nozomi's breasts themselves, and now a whole new set of confusing thoughts filled her head. The more she felt Nozomi, the more she started to enjoy it. Her anger, her envy, her stress was gradually melting away, and what was left in place was serene bliss. It was nothing she'd ever experienced before.

The breasts were fluffy, surprisingly so. It was like holding a pair of squishy soccer balls in the hand, or even oversized manju. Even though she was touching them with a layer of fabric in between, the squishiness was undeniable. Nico had known it already before, but seeing them, and squeezing them, up close confirmed that Nozomi had one of the largest chests in the entire school. The only one possibly larger was Chizuko Sakamaki's.

'Hmph...I bet it's because Nozomi pigs out on grilled meat so much...' the tiny girl thought with a wry smile.

Nico could feel something poking at her palms. She knew what it was (it was obvious that Nozomi was more aroused than she let on), and just to tease the big girl, Nico flicked it with her thumb. Nozomi threw her head back as she unleashed her loudest gasp yet. Nico smirked. She would have gone further, but the fact that they were still in school weighed heavy on her mind. She didn't want to place her reputation at risk, at least not in public.

"Okay, I think that's enough."

"E-Eh?"

Detaching her hands from the breasts, Nico lowered her arms. "You know we can't stand around doing this all day! And I think I've had about enough."

Nozomi wiped her forehead; she had been sweating a little. "Do you feel any better, Niichi?"

"...A little bit, I guess." Nico shrugged. She couldn't forget the warmth of Nozomi's breasts on her hands; it had been an oddly therapeutic moment for her. Not that she'd give Nozomi the satisfaction of being right about it.

"Heh heh, you're so cute!" Nozomi embraced her, and she hovered her lips near Nico's ear, "If you ever want to do this again, Niichi, I'm always free, and I'd be very happy to do so~"

Nico giggled, brushing her cheek against her friend's neck. Judging from Nozomi's reactions earlier, she had been the one who really wanted it, after all.


End file.
